


That day at the dump

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Depression, Gen, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: When Undyne went to the dumps that day, she didn't expect to bump into a cute, nerdy lizard girl





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot! There may already have been made hundreds of stories about the day Undyne and Alphys met at the dump, but I just wanted to make one myself, too ^~^

Undyne was searching through the garbage piles, looking for a sword or any other cool stuff, but couldn't find anything.

"Still nothing," she sighed, her hands on her hips, when her eye caught something yellow standing by the Abyss. She walked closer, when she saw a lizard girl, wearing a white labcoat, gazing down at the Abyss. She seemed to be in some kind of reverie, that was okay, but maybe she was a bit too close to the edge...?

Undyne stepped onto the plateau, next to the girl.

"Hey," Undyne greeted. The lizard girl snapped out of her reverie, startled, and looked up to Undyne. Her cheeks turned slightly red as her hands tangled in front of her.

"Uhm, h-hi." The girl said. Undyne looked back at the Abyss.

"Where do you think it goes?" Undyne asked, and the lizard girl looked back into the Abyss.

"S-somewhere deep... maybe it's e-even neverending, b-but it's also possible that it c-comes to an end down there s-somewhere... I have l-like thousands of theories, n-not knowing if they're true actually though." Undyne sat on the plateau, motioning for the lizard girl to do the same, so she did.

"Can you tell me more?" Undyne asked, and the lizard girl looked at her.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Tell me more nerdy stuff!" Alphys giggled a bit, a sound that made Undyne's heart race faster for some reason.

"Well..." She started speaking, slowly at first, but the longer she went on, the more confidence she seemed to get. At first, she started talking to where she thought it might lead, and then she went on and on, talking about more theories. Undyne listened to every single word, really liking how passionate the girl was about everything she spoke of, and wanting to hear even more. So she kept listening, her eye growing wider the more she heard. Undyne noticed that; the more the lizard girl spoke, the less she stuttered, and the brighter her face got. When Undyne had questions or ideas, she told them, and the lizard girl always smiled brighter when Undyne did so, answering them with an even bigger smile. 

Eventually, after longer than an hour, the lizard girl ran out of words, and ended the last sentence stuttering and blushing. Undyne, however, was grinning widely at her.

"You know, you are pretty damn smart!" She said, and the lizard girl blushed slightly, though why, she didn't know. But it looked rather cute on her. 

"Y-you really think so?" She asked. Undyne nodded. 

"Hell yeah!" She held out her webbed hand to the girl. "I'm Undyne, Head of the Royal Guard! Nice to meetcha!" 

The lizard girl took her hand and shook it. "I'm the R-Royal Scientist! Doctor A-Alphys, o-or just Alphys... N-nice to meet you, too." 

Undyne gave her a toothy smile. "We've been sitting here a great hour or so. How about we grab something at Grillby's and you tell me more nerdy stuff?" 

"Grillby's?" Alphys asked. 

"Yeah! Never been there before? How about Snowdin?" Alphys shook her head. When she and sans still worked in the lab together, he'd told her he lived in Snowdin with his brother, but she never actually been there. 

"N-no, I... don't get out of the Lab th-that much... heh.." Alphys smiled awkwardly.

Undyne grinned. "Shall I show you around Snowdin and that we grab something after?" 

"W-well, if you don't have a-anything better to do..." 

"Nope! I finished work for today. So, wanna go?" Undyne got up and held her hand out for Alphys. 

"Yeah, s-sure." She smiled, and took Undyne's hand, who pulled her to her feet. 

"Great, let's go!" Alphys nodded and they began walking, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you see any faults, please comment them, I'm always open to change for the better! Also, I'd love to hear how you find it, so you can comment if you want for that, too.  
> If you have any ideas for a new fanfic, please tell me them in the comments!


End file.
